


Soldier

by TheFlailingGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Feels, Gabriel stays behind, M/M, Michael is a soldier, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlailingGirl/pseuds/TheFlailingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is a soldier but Gabriel wishes he wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Really short, though angsty ficlet of my babies

Michael opened his eyes, coming out of a dreamless sleep, to find Gabriel just inches away. He watched his little brother sleep for a few moments before Michael had to leave for the war. He brushed a lock of hair back from Gabriel’s forehead before sitting up.

The last time they talked about the oncoming war, they had a fight over whether Michael had to go. Gabriel didn’t want him to go because Michael didn’t owe their Father anything. Michael said that it wasn’t about owing anyone, he is a soldier and soldiers go to war. It was his duty.

He watched his knees for a minute, knowing he had to leave but wanting to stall just a moment longer. Michael ran a hand through his hair to straighten mess he knew it had become.

Michael didn’t notice that Gabriel had woken up until he touched Michael’s back. He slid his hands around Michael’s waist and placed a kiss on his back between his pure white wings.

“I have to leave.” Michael said, though he leaned back into his brother slightly.

“You don’t have to do anything.” Gabriel replied, kissing up to his spine between the words. Michael didn’t reply, knowing it would only lead to an argument.

Gabriel moved his hands up Michael’s chest as he said,

“You don’t need to leave, Michael.”

“You know I do.” Gabriel kissed his neck with a slight sigh. 

“When?” 

“Now.” Gabriel’s hands drifted down Michael’s torso as he kissed behind his eldest brother’s ear.

“Are you sure about that?” Michael put a hand over his brother’s to stop their movement.

“Gabriel.” There was a slight warning tone in his voice. 

“Yeess?” He asked innocently before he began nibbling Michael’s ear lobe.

“I have to head out now.” Michael unwound Gabriel’s arms from his waist and turned sideways. He kissed Gabriel’s palm before saying, “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

“I’ll hold you to that, Michael…” Gabriel said, reluctantly letting go of him as Michael stood and walked into the closet to get dressed.

When Michael returned, Gabriel was curled around Michael’s pillow with tawny wings quivering. He sat on the edge of the bed beside his baby brother and began combing through his hair. 

“It’s going to be fine, Gabriel, nothing is going to happen to me. I’ll be back soon.” Michael kissed his temple before leaving, not wanting to draw it out any longer. 

When Michael was gone, Gabriel tightened around his brother’s pillow, already wanting him to come back, though he knew that wouldn't happen until after the war was over. All he could do now was wait and hope.


End file.
